Chapter 3 Walkthrough
Anyone can edit this page! Feel free to add your own strategies for each battle, skill suggestions, and anything else that you think might benefit players. Please keep any comments on this page walkthrough-related. We've created Review/Suggestion and Bug Report pages, so if your comments are more relevant to either of those topics you can post them there! Mezzanine Stairs needs your help to continue creating free content! Visit their Support page to learn how you can encourage production of the World's End series. This page is under construction! Feel free to add strategies and such as you see fit. Formulas Damage = (Attack - Defense) +/- 20% Damage of skill = (Attack*skill_multiplier - Defense) +/- 20% This applies to ALL damage in the game: melee, ranged, special or trap-based. Note that with high damage skills such as spear triple plus or roundhouse, you can largely bypass the effectiveness of defense. Hit chance = (Hit % - Evade %) + (20% for back attacks, 10% for side attacks) + (between 20% and -20% based on height) Ranged attacks receive no height-based (dis)advantages. Special attacks receive no height-based or facing (dis)advantages. General tips Use the Set Direction command to adjust your units' facing at the end of your turn. Most enemies will attack a character's back or side whenever possible (receiving a 20% or 10% hit bonus respectively). Note that this can be used to your advantage when you want to call attention away from a vulnerable unit, or manipulate the enemies' positioning. Shove is useful in positioning enemies to be attacked by characters that can hit multiple tiles. This is often a better strategy for weaker characters to use instead of using their own attacks. It is also useful to quickly bypass walking all the way around cliffs when you are in a hurry. Whenever possible, seek a height advantage. Simply standing on a pile of corpses will reduce enemy bonuses for back or side attacks. However, this is less important than in chapter 1 and 2 since positioning to hit multiple enemies with your attacks and avoiding the same being done to your party is a lot more important, as area attacks are more common. Occasionally your view of tiles will be blocked by enemies, fallen bookshelves or other obstacles. In these cases, using the Cursor, located in the lower left of the screen, can be helpful. It can be used to target both movement and attacks. At any point within a battle, if you click on one of your playable characters, and then click Details, you are able to purchase new active or passive skills to help you during combat. Since you do not necessarily need to wait until the next break point to acquire new skills, this is especially useful if you have the skill points to learn something you may need in the heat of the battle. This also applies to arming yourself with new equipment acquired in the battlefield. Enemies will get progressively stronger, with higher stats and better equipment, as you progress through the game. Passive skills may be purchased to augment your party's stats to compensate for and mitigate any glaring disparity between your and the enemy's stats. Remember you can reset your skills when you're out of battle, just click on the skills you learned and click "Forget" to get Skill Points back so you can spend them on the skills you need. A good tip, especially for chapter 3, is to keep around 200 unspent skill points around so you can adapt to the battle field. You can quick save the game in battle. In harder battles its suggested to save every turn. Keep in mind that your money is limited. Think about whether or not a purchase will really help you before making it. Keep in mind that enemies can drop various items(Various consummables may be dropped, equipment dropped will usually have been of the slain enemy's gear). Also note that armor drops more often than weapons and can be kept longer since you can hand them down. A good rule is to only buy equipment that are 2 tiers or more better than your current ones, since enemies drop plenty of consumables. It is worth noting that the game can be beaten with any set of skills, or even with no skills purchased at all. Don't expect it to be easy, though! Episode Ten Voronese Wilderness, Hills Spawned units: If a new game is started without an imported save from Chapter 2, you start with 260 , three Somas, three Slunk Nuggets, and a decent selection of skills and equipment. Did you hang onto the Foreman's Claw? Ivan is now able to equip it. Searching the shack door without first disabling the alarm (there's a switch underneath a nearby barrel) will result in the searching unit taking 10 damage. After flipping the switch, a Pitchfork Hillman will spawn from the door. Kill him without mercy to gain 5 extra points and some loot. The logs can be rolled downhill; each unit in their path will take 60 damage. Voronese Wilderness, Stream Spawned units: After being "killed", the Rider units will spawn a normal Hillman. A couple of turns into the battle, the vile Liggett will make an appearance, holding a bridgelike platform. Kill him before he reaches the river to prevent him from creating another path for your enemies. Since he's often hiding behind another boar rider, it can be difficult to kill him in one turn: have Zofia use Lewd Glance while Ysabel pelt him with bolts. He'll not use his platform but retreat to take the long way around. It should buy you enough turns to deal with him. Then, block the botthm-log with two characters one after another and Oksana to heal the one who will tank. It's only a matter of time before your ranged attackers will remove all opponents. An extremely easy fight. Search the bush in the middle of the map to find the Prickly Britches, an accessory which raises AP by 2. Riding the raft provides a fine means of easily reaching it. With two characters, you can have one operate the raft forth, have the second move to the bush, take the loot and get back, so the first character can operate the raft back as well. Now may be a good time to purchase Casimir's Neutralization, as it will prevent him from taking gas damage in the following battle. Gilbrecht's Mansion, Foyer Spawned units: Search the paintings to reveal various things of interest behind them. The leftmost painting hides a switch to turn off the poison gas. The middle painting conceals a switch which will spawn a Voro Grenadier and a couple of crates. Hey, you need those points, don't you? You'll have to topple the bookshelf to reach the rightmost painting - behind it lurks a stash holding 240 and a Holy Beverage. Toppling the bookshelf deals 40 damange in a 2x3 area. Examine the bottom-most section of fence and it'll drop, allowing you access to the area below. The switch at the far left corner of the room will lower the rest of the fence and a section of stairs. Careful use of ranged attacks against the enemies down here can ensure that you can avoid this area entirely. Gilbrecht's Mansion, Laboratory You have a limited number of turns to rescue Vera - failing results in game over! Using the Foot Grease dropped by Canute can make reaching her conveyor a bit easier. We've got some more switches here, folks. The right one, as you might expect, operates the 3-person elevator to which it's attached. From there, going left, the next switch raises the center platform. Once this platform is raised, you can access a switch which will stop the large group of conveyor belts from moving (but not Vera's!). Finally, flipping the switch at the far left will disable Vera's conveyor, after which you need only kill Gilbrecht at your leisure to win the battle. A tip to speeding up your movement to clear out all enemies without using foot grease: have a party member pushed down to the elevator and ferry 3 members down. Then rush them to the second switch at the low ground to bridge the two high grounds, then run the rest of your team straight to Gilbrecht. After this battle, poor, beleaguered Casimir will permanently leave the party. (He will instead run the shop). His equipment and points will be recovered. Martin temporarily leaves as well, but is kind enough to leave behind any accessory that you've equipped him with. Keep in mind that despite what the cutscenes might suggest, Zofia does remain in your party. Episode Eleven Tierva, Tevoran's Hideout Enemies will spawn over several turns, from both the upstairs windows and the main floor doorway. The floor, steadily ravaged by the march of time, will finally give way during this battle, causing fall damage to any hapless unit which happens to be standing upon it. Oh, and don't stand to close to the windows or the front door, because for this one battle, the enemies are able to act as when they enter the house. If you didn't already do so during the previous interval, make sure you allocate Casimir's points to your remaining party members! In the next interval, you may wish to stock up on healing items, as the coming battle will leave you without a healer. Tierva, Brothel Vestibule Spawned units: You're limited to Tevoran, Ivan, and Reynold in this battle. SInce none of these are healers, it is a good idea to purchase a few health and defense passives, and not confront the enemies directly. Reynold can learn Rustic VIgor or Rustic Purge to heal himself, which might be useful to have in a pinch. Take note that the bouncers all have abnormally high jump for some reason, and can jump up ridiculously steep walls like it's nothing. A fair amount of secrets can be found here, but to access most of them you'll need the keys. To find them, search the cash register from the northeast. This will enable you to open two of the upstairs doors along with the brothel's moderately conspicuous lockbox. The lockbox contains 500 , Itch Powder, and Emerian Vintage. Of the upstairs doors, the left will yield a Fat Patron, which can be thrown repeatedly by Reynold (or another character with a strength boost); the right yields another Bouncer. You can draw the curtain in the leftward area of the map, which will unveil a sleeping(?) patron. Searching his mattress after he's been removed will yield 75 . Lastly, the chandelier can be dropped by means of the chain in the upper right of the map. Any unit within its range will take 50 damage. Strategy 1(by ghasting): The absence of a healer means that one should exercise caution. Rather than rush out to confront all the bouncers directly, simply run away as fast as you can. Send Reynold to nab the keys from the cash register, then move him back as far as possible. Hopefully, Ivan has the greasy leather jacket and/or lubrication, and perhaps even the arachnid boots equpped. Either way, he should be sent to raid the lockbox, before moving back too. On the next turn, most of the bouncers should be near the left side staircase, except for the one who started on the right side. Naturally, one would gang up on the poor guy and beat him into the ground, before fleeing up the same staircase to escape the wrath of his borthers. Now, you hopefully have the high ground. Tiervan Brothel, Brothel Interior In this battle, your only units will be Ysabel, Oksana, and Zofia. Nothing to see here, folks! Unless, that is, you're of a carnivorous inclination, for a very intriguing steak lies amidst the room! Eat it to gain increased attack power and the ability to throw Fat Patrons. It's recommended to use this on Zofia or Ysabel, since Oksana can already lift heavy characters. Note that the itch can spread to the bouncers. Beware of using Zofia's Lewd Glance on Trollops or Harlots! They'll enter a Jealous rage and target Zofia whenever possible. Tierva, Brothel Abattoir The gates along the northwestern section of the map can be opened using the two switches. Use them to let allies pass through or to keep enemies restrained. NOTE: Enemies can still pass through the center gate from the inside when the gate is closed. Unsure if this is a bug. Note that you can attack and be attacked through the bars with both melee and ranged attacks. As with the previous battle, Zofia's Lewd Glance will not have its usual effect upon Harlots and Trollops. Rather, they'll target her in particular. Episode Twelve Niendan Steppe Aizu returns to the party here. Her skills have been upgraded, and she should be more useful than in Chapter 2. Martin will also return, with a whole new set of skills to purchase at the start of this battle. Oksana will temporarily leave the party after this battle, though she'll leave behind any accessory that she'd had equipped. Beware, for using Mockery, Enrage, or Lewd Glance on the Niendan Barbarians will plunge them into Berserker Fury, increasing their attack, hit rate, movement, and action points! Oleg's Balalaika will grant 2 SP to it's bearer, and if equipped before the start of a battle, the bearer will gain 1 extra SP, if that holds any significance to you. If it doesn't, you can just give it to Aizu. In this fight, and the next one, I recommend using Tevoran to shield from the cactus's ranged attack, as if a single character takes the brunt of such attack, up to 110 damage is possible. I think Dart Cleaver will help, as every single spine released can be deflected, and if you have the Bulletproof Clothes you'll become nearly immune to their attack. Niendam, Mountain of Trials You can buy Barbarian Gear for 75 gold before the battle. If it is better than any of your current armor, be sure to buy some. Every few turns a boulder will become dislodged. Any unit in its path will sustain 50 damage. Niendam, Mountain Cave, Part One The high defense of these stony foes makes Ysabel's Break Bolt a fine purchase choice for this battle. You can also abuse their lack of special defense and kill them with special attacks. Keep in mind that the burn of Flameblast and Infernal Bolt are not affected by armor and will do high damage as well. The Stalagmites' healing ability is triggered when they fall below 76 . Niendam, Mountain Cave, Part Two The Abomination's Blue Bolt attack becomes stronger when it falls below 200 HP and 100 HP, inflicting increasingly strong forms of the Hallucinating status, which cannot be cured. It is better to clear the gargoyles before bringing the Abomination down to 200 HP or below. Gorgyles may use their Solidify ability upon reaching 100 HP, which will heal them and cause physical attacks to backfire for 1 turn. At the start of the battle, stay out of the Gorgyles' range and use Tevoran's Scold. The gorgyles will move close enough for most of your melee attackers to wreak havoc on them. At the start of the next turn, have Martin Encourage the party and attempt to destroy them. If you've coordinated well, you can destroy all three of them in one turn. Episode Thirteen Tierva, Vaclav Manor Library Milan Vaclav has an entirely academic interest in preserving literary works of moral turpitude. As such, he'll grant the party 50 for each of his precious shelves that manages to survive this battle untorched. Bear in mind that the Tiervan Flamethrowers are so dead set on their work that neither Mockery nor Enrage will deter them from their task. You can delay their torching with stun and stasis. Suggested strategy to save all 18 bookcases: Ivan: Spear Tripleplus, Overt Agression, Agitaiton, Lubrication, Arachnid boots, Greasy jacket. If you don't have Greasy jacket, purchase Perfidiousness for Zofia or give her Prickly britches. Tevoran: Mockery. Oksana: Sacred Burst, Matronly Zeal, Oleg's Balalaika. Zofia: Libertinage, Cross of Echtain. Vera: Lock blast, Conspicious Empathy, Arkanad Earrings. Other skills and equipment: whatever you want. First turn: advance Oksana and cast Holy Burst on everyone. Mock with Tevoran then move and shove Ivan towards the stairs. If he doesn't have Greasy jacket shove him further with Zofia. Move Ivan to the leftmost point upstairs so he can attack two Flamethrowers with diagonal attack. Use Tripleplus and normal attack. Move Zofia to the corner between the stairs and the bookcase. Throw grenade in the Elite guard Olssen. Shove Vera twice with Martin, then twice with Ysabel towards the stairs. Move Vera up the stairs so she could hit Sniper Dewalt with Lock blast. Make sure you hit. By now you should have two Flamethrowers dead and one stasised. If one of left Flamethrowers is alive (due to misses or low rolls on damage) you can move Aizu to the left and shove her twice with Reynold so she could finish him with Flame of Purgatory. Advance with others. End turn. Due to Mockery you shouldn't take any damage. Second turn: use Aizu's Flame of Purgatory on the last Flamethrower and finish him with Reynold's Roundhouse (shove Reynold if necessary). This should secure bookcases. Grab the corpse and throw him on archers. Punch with Ivan through the railing (if possible) then move and throw two Flamethrowers' corpses on captain and guards on stairs. Use Oksana's Holy Blast on them also. Try to finish the captain with Ysabel and one of the elite guards with Vera. The survivors shouldn't be a problem because they don't have enough damage to kill someone. This should secure Flawless victory and 900 zloteks bonus for saved literature. Alternatively, all of the Flamethrowers can be stopped from burning the bookcases for one turn with a Demoralization from Tevoran. Martin should have the Warden's Emblem for an Encourage, and Zofia with Libertinage for a Molotov. After Demoralizing the enemies, Oksana should grant Haste to Vera, allowing her to move close enough to Lock Blast everyone except the Flamethrowers. Then move everyone closer to the guards. Only the Archers are able to attack, but they don't have enough SP for Stasis Shot. After that, it's just a case of easily murdering them all with your nearest characters. Tierva, Train Station You can only use Ivan, Ysabel and Tevoran for this battle. Any Assassin who reaches 50 HP or lower will use Toxic Immolation, an explosive suicide attack that poisons anyone within its range. Tevoran's Dart Cleaver can deflect the Assassins' shurikens, so you may want to use that along with Mockery when you can. Stay out of their Dagger range, as they will constantly use Fatal Precision to make use of their backstab bonuses. Focus on one enemy at a time and attempt to kill them in one turn without letting them use Toxic Immolation. Tierva, Leithar's Abode You may wish to avoid using Zofia's Lewd Glance or Innuendo on Leithar. Doing so will infuriate him, causing him to target Zofia at every opportunity. Jonck will be inflicted with the Itch for three turns at the start of the battle, so stay away from him until it wears off. Tierva, Northeast Gate This battle won't be won until all enemies have spawned. Boulders and plague corpses will rain down upon the map periodically. Anyone hit by a plague corpse will acquire the Contagion status, which inflicts 25 damage per turn and will be spread to adjacent units. It's very much possible that the corpses won't do anything, as they fall in the back half of the map, but throwing them applies Contagion. (Screenshot of boulder/corpse landings pending) You are assisted by two Tiervan Guards and an Archer. They aren't very strong, but they'll be able to soak up some hits for your team. Waves spawn both on the wall and from the gate. Anyone standing in front of the gate when enemies first walk through are knocked aside and take damage. Abusing Mockery in this battle is very effective, as it gives your main damage dealers a chance to rotate up and down the wall. Note that you cannot hit enemies who have just spawned from the gate while on second stairs or above with ranged attacks. Enemies that spawn in from the gate are susceptible to Holy Blast and Lock Blast. Lock Blast is especially helpful as it prevents them from moving while you deal with enemies on the wall. Tiervan Wilderness Your only goal here is to run. Your movement is limited by a non-curable status, and both Duriken and Fallon are protected by Backfire status, which returns physical damage to the attacker. All party members must reach the specified 4x4 grid of glowing yellow tiles at the southern end of the map. Don't let anyone die or you'll get a Game Over. Try to keep your units spread out, and hopefully Duriken and Fallon will target each other instead of you. Using Tevoran's Berate every two turns along with Oksana to help him keep up with Haste is an effective way to flee. If you feel the urge to kill Duriken and Fallon, remember to keep your units spread out. Corpses and Infernal Bolt are the most effective ways to deal damage, along with a Molotov or two, as your healers will need to spend their time healing. Episode Fourteen Underground, Tunnel Hole Ah, the Subhumans! The primary thing which ought to catch your eye is the stash in the northmost corner. Within, you'll find the unique Drain Staff for Vera along with the fabled Grotto Merkin, an accessory which prevents hallucination, choking, poison, and constraint. The Drain Staff's stats are nearly identical to the expensive Gold Staff available in the next interval, with the bonus of being free and draining any physical damage Vera happens to inflict. To avoid being trapped up there, pile some corpses near the southeast of that level to enable you to jump back down. Failing all else, there's a switch you can flip which will shove your unit back into the thick of things, though you won't like the fall damage incurred. Keeping a squishy support or ranged unit up here is also highly effective. Stalactites will fall periodically, causing 40 damage to anyone they happen to impale. A bit of warning rubble will fall, and you'd do well to heed it! Vorona, Palace Steps You've got a bevy of enemies in your face, but you're in luck! The residents of Vorona seek too to overthrow the increasingly insane monarch who rules them, and so you'll find some allies here. Each door you see can be searched. The lowest yields the Shopkeeper, whose Confusing Tirade acts similarly to Tevoran's Enrage. Searching the second door from the bottom will grant you an Acolyte, who for all his faults serves as fine cannon fodder. At the topmost door, you'll meet the Streetwalker, who can both Beckon (draws enemies in like Zofia's Lewd Glance) and Grope (inflicts the Itch, similar to Tierva's trollops). Use them wisely, but recognize there's no penalty if they fall on the battlefield. The civilians will drop items when killed, and if it may interest you to murder them before defeating the Voronese soldiers, the Shopkeeper will drop 50 , the Acolyte will drop a Holy Beverage, and the Streetwalker has some Emerian Vintage. Remember that the Captain's Command dispels Mockery, so try to engage the enemies during those intervals. With good damage allocation, only a couple enemies should survive to deal damage between Mockery's. A combination of Encourage, Molotov, Lock Blast, and Holy Storm should easily be enough to take down the few soldiers that advance. The Jhurukian Pure that the soldiers use isn't without it's side effects: (please test) After a turn or two they will Hallucinate, causing them to turn on their allies. Seems to act similar to Enrage. Vorona, Palace Interior Kill the Enchantress first to prevent her from continually spawning clones. Take Rudolf out next. Oskar will revive twice, becoming more powerful with each iteration, but without allies to back him up, he's a far lesser threat. Vorona, Palace Throne Room Unlike in Chapter 2, Duriken's attacks no longer affect the entire party, but rather inflict damage in a large radius. Make sure you keep your party from clustering close to each other. You can simply out-heal the damage with Scold and double Multiheal from Tevoran, Oksana and Vera if you can't be bothered with spreading out. Use Ysabel's Break Bolt on Aizu after she uses obscurity to quickly take her down. You will probably have to restart the turn a few times in order to make it hit. Category:Walkthroughs